Forgetting
by x.x.purpleflower.x.x
Summary: Edward and Bella are a young unhappily married couple, wanting a divorce. Until Bella bumps her head gets amneisia. She can't remember that she and Edward are having problems, and thinks that everything is normal. Will they be attracted once more? AH R


**So, this is a new story I thought of. I know people might not like this, but I wanted to try it out. This is a BELLAxEDWARD story, so Edward and Bella will get together. So don't freak out please.**

**Bella's definitely out of character in this story. She's more aggressive and out going, rather than a Mary Sue. Edward is also different. He is not as much of a pushover and doesn't do everything Bella wants him to. Just give it a chance please. **

**Chapter 1- Second Chances**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Never have, never will.**

**BPOV**

"Edward Cullen. Just answer me. Did you kiss her? Did it go further?" I asked on the verge of tears.

He sighed. "I kissed her. And it did go further than that. Okay? Are you happy now?"

"Did you just ask me if I was happy? Really Edward? Do you actually think that I would be happy that my _husband _was cheating on me with his assistant?"

As soon as I said that, tears welled up in my eyes. I fought them back.

"Bella, don't go making me the bad guy in this. Sure, I shouldn't have done it, but you shouldn't have cheated on me with _James_." Edward spat his name.

"You have no proof I did that. He won't admit it either. But I will say, that if you haven't been out partying and doing who knows what for the past year and a half, I wouldn't have felt lonely and irrelevant, and I wouldn't have cheated." I snapped.

Edward and I were both 26 years old. We had married young; at the age of 21. We met in Darthmouth where we were both attending collage. When Edward and I met, we had perfect chemistry. So we got married, and this is what it resulted to. Us fighting all the time.

"Edward, I can't do this anymore. I want a divorce."

"Good. Bella. Me too. Then, we can finally stop pretending like we have anything in common anymore."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Fine. I'll call my lawyer on Friday since she is working on some case about the money fraud we've been hearing about for the past month."

"Okay then, Bella. I just want you to know that I will be sleeping on the guest room, tonight. And every night."

He continued to walk away to get his things. I glared at him. If looks could kill, I'd be staring at a pile of ashes right now.

I was totally angry at him. Angry didn't even cut it. I was irate. Aggravated. I loathed him.

We lived on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. I was a photographer and I had worked for many different magazines and newspapers such as _Vogue, The Wall Street Journal, _and_ Time._

Edward was a Journalist and he worked for _The New York Chronicles. _He was pretty successful as was I.

I should of known that Edward would cheat. All through collage, he was known as the player. I was always the girl everyone gossiped about.

_"They've been dating for 2 years. But everyone knows that he must have someone else stashed on the side." _They would say about us.

Or worse.

_"They're never going to last."_

Edward reassured me that he loved me more than anyone, and wouldn't cheat on me, but I guess he was lying.

For the past year or so, our relationship had been really awkward. We couldn't just be ourselves anymore around each other. We acted as though everything was perfect when we were in public, but our personal lives were anything but.

Edward and I barely saw each other. Either he was busy with "work", or I was busy with something else. We usually said good morning, and that was about it.

Weekends were somewhat better. We had conversations. Although, they were usually about the weather, or what was going on at work. Usually a specific article which stood out to him, or a particular photo shoot. Our conversations were also awkward.

We never said "I love you" either. In fact, I believe the last time we had said "I love you" to each other was approximately 8 months ago.

I thought about this as I went upstairs to go to sleep. I found him in our room gathering all of his things. I saw him and said "Edward, you might want to take a good look at this room, because you're not going to be coming in here ever again." I snapped.

"Will do Bella. I won't be back in here. Ever."

"Good."

He was looking through the closet for his things, and I decided to leave.

To my dismay, I tripped over my feet and fell.

Everything went blank.

**EPOV**

"Edward Cullen. Just answer me. Did you kiss her? Did it go further?" Bella asked on the verge of tears.

I sighed. "I kissed her. And it did go further than that. Okay? Are you happy now?"

"Did you just ask me if I was happy? Really Edward? Do you actually think that I would be happy that my _husband _was cheating on me with his assistant?"

"Bella, don't go making me the bad guy in this. Sure, I shouldn't have done it, but you shouldn't have cheated on me with _James_." I spat his name.

"You have no proof I did that. He won't admit it either. But I will say, that if you haven't been out partying and doing who knows what for the past year and a half, I wouldn't have felt lonely and irrelevant, and I wouldn't have cheated." She snapped.

Bella and I were both 26 years old. We had married at the age of 21. We met at Darthmouth where we were both attending collage. We had perfect chemistry, so we got married, and this is what it resulted to. Us fighting all the time.

"Edward, I can't do this anymore. I want a divorce." Bella said.

"Good. Bella. Me too. Then, we can finally stop pretending like we have anything in common anymore."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Fine. I'll call my lawyer on Friday since she is working on some case about the money fraud we've been hearing about for the past month." She said.

"Okay then, Bella. I just want you to know that I will be sleeping on the guest room, tonight. And every night." I said back. There was no way I was going to be sleeping on the same bed with the same person who cheated on me with my cousin.

I walked to our bedroom.

We lived on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. She was a photographer and I was a Journalist working for the _The New York Chronicles._

We've been having problems for the past year or so, our relationship had been really awkward. We couldn't just be ourselves anymore around each other. We acted as though everything was perfect when we were in public, but our personal lives were anything but.

Bella and I barely saw each other. Either I was busy with work, or Bella was never home. She was probably with James. We usually said good morning, and that was about it.

Weekends were somewhat better. We had conversations. They were usually about the weather or something like that. Our conversations were also awkward.

We never said "I love you" either. The last time we said it to each other was about 8 months ago.

I heard Bella walk into the room and say "Edward, you might want to take a good look at this room, because you're not going to be coming in here ever again."

"Will do Bella. I won't be back in here. Ever." I snapped.

"Good."

I heard her walking out the door and then a loud _thud._

I walked over to see what happened, thinking Bella tripped again.

I saw her unconscious on the floor and immediately called 911.

_.:At the Hospital:._

After a series of tests, I heard "Bella seems to have lost her memory Edward. Temporary memory loss, if I'm correct. I'm sorry son." I heard Carlisle say solemnly. He was the head doctor at Manhattan Medical Clinic, and my father.

I stared at him and he continued. "She doesn't remember anyone except you. She doesn't even remember who she is. You're the only person she remembers."

I kept on staring blankly. "Is there something you want to tell me Edward? Any reason you're not completely panicking? She is your wife after all."

"Okay. Dad, here's the thing. Bella and I haven't been doing well. She cheated on me with James, and I cheated on her with my assistant. And we fight _all_ the time. So, she and I are getting a divorce. I mean lets face it. We're too young to be this unhappy."

"Okay Edward. I see your point. I am kind of disappointed in you though. Both of you actually. I thought you both would have tried harder. From what I perceived of you two, you guys really loved each other."

I just stared at him.

He continued. "In life, you don't always get second chances. But you might get one with her, if both of you tried."

"No, dad. I--. Just no. We can't."

He looked at me sadly. "Okay son. I'm not going to force you. It is completely your choice, and your life. Now come on. She's asking to see you."

"Okay." I said. I might as well get this over with. I honestly didn't believe that Bella didn't remember anything or anyone but me.

I walked in Bella's hospital room. She took one look at me and her eyes widened. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Edward! I'm so confused! My head is throbbing. I'm so glad that you're here for me though! It makes me feel a lot better that you're here to support me." She said. She then kissed me. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was passionate.

I automatically stiffened. Did she not remember our conversation before she hit her head and lost her memory?

"Um....er.....Bella? Do you remember our conversation before you hit your head?" I asked, surprised.

"Edward, I can barely remember who _I_ am. There's no way that I'm going to remember our conversation. What was it about?"

"Um, nothing. Could you hold on a sec? I have to go talk to Carlisle."

"Sure honey. Who's Carlisle?"

I winced. She hasn't called me "honey" in about a year. "Carlisle is my dad. Also the doctor who treated you."

"Okay. Sure."

Right on cue, Carlisle came and said "Edward, a word please?"

I walked out and barked "What happened to her? She's acting like she has no idea what happened between us."

"Edward, son, she's not acting. She really lost her memory. I'm pretty sure it's temporary though. Do you not believe me?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. She can go home now, but I'm going to have to ask you to take her home. She's not allowed to drive, and I think she should refrain from going to work for a few weeks or so. And please, Edward. Keep in mind what I said. Not many people get second chances."

"I'll keep that in mind." I grumbled.

I walked back into Bella's room. I observed her. She looked more like the Bella I knew from collage. More like the Bella I had grown to love. Bella looked so innocent and beautiful. Her mahogany hair was framing her face delicately, and she had a slight blush to her face, as always. Her lips and skin were porcelain.

She saw me and her whole face lit up. "Edward!"

She looked like she had in collage, when we were happy, and really loved each other.

"Hi Bella. Carlisle said I can take you home, you're not allowed to drive or work for a while though."

"Sure." She grabbed my hand and we walked out.

I made sure to grip her had extra tight. Maybe Carlisle was right. Bella and I might get a second chance.

**Okay! So please review. I want to know what you guys think! I really appreciate reviews. I wasn't sure whether to publish this or not, so please give me some feedback! **

**Reviews are love. **


End file.
